One Night or Forever
by Heidi34
Summary: While trying to make a life changing decision, Jasper meets Edward.


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: ****One Night or Forever**  
Pen name: Heidi34  
Pairing: Edward and Jasper  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

"Thank you very much Mr. Whitlock, Let us know your decision soon. You would be a great addition to the faculty here at the University of Washington", said the Dean as he rose and shook my hand.

"I definitely will Dean. I will let you know before I leave tomorrow. I appreciate your time." I replied. I took my leave and walked the short distance from the University campus to my hotel.

I was just thinking that I should call Alice and let her know how how the interview went when, as if on cue, my cell vibrated in my pocket. Knowing who it was without looking, I opened it and read the message from my sister.

_How did it go? Are you going to take it? –A. _

Chuckling at her freaky intuition, I quickly typed out my reply.

_Not sure, going to think about it and tell them tomorrow. I'll let you know. - J_.

I had applied for a position to teach History at the University of Washington when my relationship with Garrett ended. The break up was amicable, but working in the same department everyday was making it hard to move on with my life. I needed a change and moving to another state, thousands of miles away, might be just what I needed.

The thought of spending the evening alone in my room was unappealing, so I decided to get a drink and a bite to eat into the hotel bar.

It was still early and the place was nearly empty. Walking through the frosted glass doors I took in my surroundings. It was like every other hotel bar I had ever been in. Dim lighting, multi colour carpet to hide spills, and canned music playing top 40 tunes - a dozen or so people, mostly business types, were talking and laughing. I took as seat at a corner booth facing the bar and stretched my long legs out in front of me. I was loosening my tie when the server appeared. Her nametag read "Rose". She was a tall shapely blonde that had the sultry look that many a guy would find appealing. Smiling to myself, I wondered if she had a brother. Now _him_ I'd like to meet.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Scotch neat please" I replied without giving her a second look. She seemed a bit put off by my obvious disinterest, nodded her head and left to get my drink.

I watched her walk to the bar and place my order with the bartender. He's talking to two men standing at the bar and stops when she approaches. She said something to one of them and he let out a loud roaring laugh. Giving the man an angry look, she turned to speak to the other man.

Time stopped. My breath caught in my throat.

He was beautiful. I had never seen anyone as breathtaking as him. His hair was a deep shade of auburn and stood up in all directions. I wondered if it was intentional or did he just not comb it? No matter, I wanted to run my fingers through it and see if it was as silky as it looked. His face was a masterpiece that would have inspired Michelangelo. Pale skin a canvas for a strong jaw, straight nose, and full deep red lips .I licked my own lips thinking what it would be like to kiss that sweet mouth. Quickly shaking away that thought I raised my eyes to meet his and my heart skipped a beat. My gaze locked onto the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. I knew I was staring but couldn't seem to tear my eyes from his face. He didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable being checked out so thoroughly by another man... _Hmm interesting..._

I wasn't sure how long I had been looking at him, but I was torn from my musings by the return of the server with my drink. She followed the direction of my stare, mumbled something that sounded like "it figures", and took off back to the bar.

I settled back in my chair and sipped the amber liquid. Feeling the calming warmth as it slid down my throat. Lifting the glass to me lips again, I glanced towards the man at the bar and caught him staring at me with a curious expression on his face. Was he checking me out? Could he be gay? Oh, if there is a God, let him be Gay. With my luck, he was but was attached to the behemoth of a man with him.

Just then, the server leans over and gives the larger man a slow, deep kiss, essentially answering that question. I can't help but smile at this. I watch as she leaves the men and makes a round of the room, taking orders and chatting to customers. As she nears my table the big man shouts out "Hey Rose, Now's your chance." Causing the beautiful man with him to blush and turn his face away. The crimson flush on his skin stirs something in me and I harden slightly.

I am curious as to what is going on and I am rewarded with an answer when she stops at my table.

"Can I get you another drink?" She asks.

"That would be fine, thanks," I say giving her a smile.

She turns to leave but then stops and says to me" he's single you know."

My mouth hangs open and I sputter out, "...um.. excuse me?

She motions with her head toward the bar, "My brother over there. Edward. The one you've been eyeing."

Flustered at her words, I quickly glance from him back to her.

"Well he's single. I thought you'd like to know." She pauses for a second. "Am I wrong?"

Her brother? I am struck by the humour in my earlier comment, and for a second I do not say anything. Then realizing that she is waiting for an answer, I stutter "No...um... you're not wrong - Thanks?"

She shakes her head like she's talking to a child and asks" and you would be...?"

Realizing she wants me to tell her my name I finally answer, "Oh, sorry, I'm Jasper."

I know she is talking to me but my eyes are on..._Edward_. He is staring at his sister like he wants to drag her away by her long, blonde tresses. His earlier embarrassment is gone and his green eyes have darkened in anger. He looks at me and I offer him an understanding smile. This seems to help and he visibly relaxes and returns my smile. Rose leaves me and I find myself smiling at the absurdity of what just happened.

I am lost in my thoughts and don't realize that someone is standing at my table. I look up expecting Rose with my drink, but it is Edward and he is holding a glass out to me.

"You ordered a drink, scotch I believe?" he says in a voice smooth as velvet.

I take the offered drink and somehow manage to reply "Thanks, its Edward right?"

He blushes again, "um yeah, it is. Sorry about Rose. She doesn't know how to butt out." A second or two pass and he continues... "It's Jasper then?"

I chuckle "Yes, Jasper Whitlock." Before I can change my mind, I blurt out, "Would you like to join me Edward?"

He seems relieved and slides into the booth across from me. I notice that he has brought his drink as well. It seems that he may have been hoping to be invited to sit with me. I am secretly delighted that this gorgeous man wants to have a drink with me.

I turn to Edward, "Does your sister do this to you often?"

He sighs, "No, this is a first. She saw me looking at you and took matters into her own hand. I appreciate where she's coming from, but it's a bit embarrassing."

Having said that he ducks his head to hide another blush. God, I love it when he does that. He's killing me. The man is so incredibly hot and I can't stop the shiver of pure desire that runs through my body. I feel a slight tightening in my pants and I shift slightly to remove some pressure.

"So, Jasper. Tell me a bit about yourself. You're not from around here from the sounds of your accent. Texas, if I'm right."

I give him a smile. "Very good. Texas is right. I'm here for a job interview at the university. I was just having a drink trying to decide if I should accept the position or not."

A huge smile crosses his face. "I work at the university. And so does my brother in law Emmett over there. I teach Music Theory, and Emmett, is assistant coach of the Huskies. The bartender, Jake, he's one of Emmett's players."

I return Edwards smile with one of my own. Edward works at UW. That's one for the plus side.

We settle into a comfortable conversation. We share many of the same interests in music, movies, books, and a mutual love of Italian cuisine. He tells me about Seattle, the university, and living on the West Coast. Edward loves it here and it shows in the enthusiastic way he talks. He uses his hands, making small gestures to get his point across. I notice how long and slender his fingers are and I want to feel them on my body. By now, I am painfully hard. My erection straining against the cloth of my pants. I know without looking down there is a small circle of wetness from the pre-cum leaking from my erection.

I wanted this man like no other. I am overwhelmed with need. I watch as he lifts his beer to his lips and takes a drink. His Adams apple moves with each swallow. I want to run my tongue all over it, licking and sucking it gently in my mouth, making him moan. "Fuck" I whisper, getting caught up once again.

I wish I wasn't flying home tomorrow. I want to explore this connection. I want..._him_.

I became aware that Edward has stopped talking and is looking at me intently. His eyes have darkened and the lids are heavy. His desire clearly showing in his gaze.

He leans forward across the table and boldly states, "I want to kiss you Jasper. Now. Right here. Is that ok?"

I nod and lean into him. He brushes his lips across mine. I let out a groan and open my mouth to him. He deepens the kiss, his tongue exploring mine. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth and suckles it before letting go. He doesn't move to sit back, but stays leaning on the table. Our faces are inches apart. I feel his breath on my cheek. Edward kisses along my jaw . He runs his tongue along the shell of my ear

"I'm not usually so forward, but I feel a connection here and I need to get you some place private, please say that you are staying in this hotel?"

My heart quickens knowing that he feels it too.

My confidence returning, I stand, taking out my wallet, I toss several bills on the table to pay for the drinks. "Yes, I have a room up stairs." He rises to his feet and I can't help but notice the bulge in the front of his tight fitting black jeans. He sees me watching and gives me a crooked grin. I return it with one of my own and placing my hand on his lower back, I lead him out of the bar.

As we pass Rose, she calls out so only we can hear, "going so soon brother dear?" He flips her the bird and we continue on our way. Listening to her and Emmett's laughter as we leave.

Waiting at the elevator is torture. The sexual tension is almost visible. I couldn't begin to explain it. I had never felt this instant and overwhelming attraction before. Wanting Edward to know that this was different, I started to explain, "Edward, I don't...He interrupted, "me either Jasper, but I know there is something here, something I want to explore. What about you? Can you feel it?" At that moment the elevator doors opened and I pushed him inside, up against the wall. I crashed my mouth to his making my answer known in the kiss. I need to taste him. His mouth opens for me and his tongue brushes against mine. The kiss is hard and demanding. Full of want and desire. My hands reach up and tangle in his silky hair pulling his mouth closer to me. he pulls my body tighter against his. He groaned when our cloth covered erections brush against each other. My hips thrust forward trying to find friction.

Edward breaks the kiss, breathing heavy, and rests his forehead against mine. I place soft gentle kisses against his lips, trying to get my own breathing under control.

The elevator doors open. Taking Edward by the hand, we exit the elevator. We manage the short walk to my room without attacking each other further. As I am trying to get my room card out of my jacket, Edward comes up behind me and places soft kisses along the nape of my neck. "you need some help there?" he huskily asks.

I stop for a second and lean back against his firm broad chest. "hmm... with the key? No. But I do have something here you can help me with", I return.

He chuckles and gently bites my ear lobe. "Fuck Edward" I groan. "Only if you're good. Now open the damn door Jasper" he commands lightly.

I stand up and swipe my card quickly opening the door. Grabbing him by his shirt I pull him in the room, shut the door, spin him around and pin him to the door. My mouth is on him instantly. I brush my lips across his strong jaw savouring the feel of his light stubble against my lips. My hands ghost along the hem of his tee and then they travel up his toned abs, pulling his shirt off on the way. Edward breaks the kiss so I can remove his shirt and then his mouth is back on me. Hot wet kisses trail along my neck. I turn my head to give him better access. He laves my collar bone, biting down where my neck meets my shoulder. I moan and a shiver courses through me.

My hands run over the smooth planes of his chest. I lean down and and take his nipple in my mouth. It hardens to a nub and I bite down none to gently. Edward growls, a deep rumble that is as primitive as it is hot. Encouraged, I move to the other giving it the same attention. His skin is smooth and almost hairless, a small trial of auburn hair from his navel disappearing beneath his jeans. I lick and kiss my way down his lean muscled torso until I find my self at the waistband of his jeans, I run my fingers inside the band, letting them slip inside and brush his throbbing length. _Fuck me_, he's going commando. He moans. The sound causing my cock to twitch. I unbuckle his belt and draw the leather slowly through the loops and fling it casually to the floor. I am getting impatient and hastily undo his button, and pull down the zipper of his jeans. Unrestrained, his erection springs free. His cock is beautiful, long, thick, and rock hard. I dropped to my knees and inhale his scent. He smells clean and musky, all man. A bead of pre-cum glistens a his tip and I lean in and run my tongue along his slit, gathering his essence. Edward gasps and bucks his hips.

Edward puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I am a bit alarmed. Does he not want this? I was sure he did. Feeling self conscious I look up to him. His lust filled eyes calm my worries. "Edward?"I question.

"Jasper I want you naked on the bed. I want to see and feel all of you. He tugs at my shirt. "You have too many clothes on. This needs to come off." His voice is deep and rough with lust.

I remove my hands from him and rip the shirt from my arms and throw it to the floor. I'm desperate to feel his skin against mine. He unfastens my pants and they fall to my ankles. He slips his hand in my boxers and they quickly follow my pants. I deftly step out of them. His mouth on mine is urgent and I return the kiss with the same frenzied need. When my knees touch the bed Edward lowers me down - his body on mine.

We both groan when our pelvises meet. He grinds into me. I buck my hips in response... I want more. I reach around grabbing Edwards full, round ass and pull him further to me causing him to moan, "ung...Jesus...Jasper."

With my hands still on his ass I flip him over so that I am now straddling his lap. I lean in and place a soft kiss to his lips. I continue licking and biting gently down his torso. Edward's chest and abs are truly worthy of worship, but I know what I want and its Edward's thick cock in my mouth. His beautiful length lies proudly against his stomach. I run the flat of my tongue along the under side of he shaft from base to tip. His hips start to thrust forward instinctually. I swirl my tongue around the head flicking my tongue along the tip tasting him. "Oh God, Jasper, ..don't stop..so good", he breathes. That is all the encouragement I need. I wrap my hand around the base and take him fully in my mouth. I feel him hit the back of my throat and I concentrate on relaxing. I swallow around him and he moans. I pull back and release all of him but the tip. Hollowing my cheeks to create a vacuum, I start off slow, sucking him hard, but soon I am bobbing up and down. My hand stroking what I can't take in my mouth. I love the feel of his smooth hardness in my moist mouth. Ever third or fourth time I take him deep, humming and swallowing around his head. I move my hand down to cup his sac. Edward head is thrown back on the pillow and is back is slightly arched. I can feel he is close so I withdraw my mouth with a pop.

Edward was writhing and moaning beneath me.

I...I.. can't take it. I need more. God Jasper, I need to feel all of you. Please just Fuck me." He begged. Pumping his cock once more. I rise to feet. I lean in and kiss him, "Give me a sec babe. I say and get up and go to the bathroom to get my lube and condoms. Returning I find Edward on his back stroking himself. It is the most erotic thing I have seen. "Fuck, Edward that is hot." I say as I walk toward him.

I toss the lube and condom on the bed and lay beside him. He turns to me and pulls me in for a loving kiss. Although passionate, it is not the frantic kiss from earlier. This kiss is tender, loving, and full of hope and promise.

Moving back down between his legs I mummer, "Mmm, Edward where was I? Oh yeah, right here". I resume sucking him, delighted by the groans, moans, and whimpers Edward makes. He fists his hands in my hair, thrusting his hips forward.

I reach behind with one hand grabbing the lube, my mouth never leaving his beautiful cock. I pop open the bottle of lube pouring a generous amount on my fingers. I circle his entrance slipping in a finger gradually prepping him. His breathing hitches, " good..Jasper...ung...more." I add another finger, scissoring them to further stretch him for me. When I add a third he is rocking his hips back, fucking himself on my hand. I am about to cum watching him. I release his cock from my mouth and sit back on my heels.

"You ready, Babe?", I ask. He answers by grabbing the condom, ripping it open and sliding it on my length. I grab the lube and coat my cock.

Looking into my eyes Edward shyly asks, "how do you want me?" My eyes never leaving his, I kiss him softly. "Like this babe, I want to see you when you cum". His eyed darken with lust and an emotion I cant decipher, and he nods his head.

I grab his legs and and wrap them around my waist. I guide my cock to his entrance, and he eagerly spreads his legs wider, giving me better access. I push the head in past his tight ring of muscle. I notice him wince slightly and I still my movements.

" You Okay?" I whisper. Running my hands up his thighs reassuringly.

He nods and rocks his hips slightly, letting me know that I can move again. I take my time moving forward and withdrawing, going deeper each time until I am fully seated in him. We both moan. I can no longer hold back. He feels so good. Thrusting into him harder, picking up my pace, Edward starts rocking his hips to meet mine.

I pick up his legs and place his ankles on my shoulders changing the angle of my thrusts. The room is filled with the sound our pleasured moans, grunts and sweaty skin slapping together.

"Edward, fuck, so tight." I reach between us and pump his cock in time to my thrusts.

I know when I have hit his sweet spot when he cries out, " Oh, yeah..right there...harder...gonna cum."

"Me too babe, so close, cum for me Edward." I pant out.

"Jasper" he cries out. He bucks his hips spilling his hot cum all over my hand and his stomach.

His ass clenches around my cock with his climax. With a few more thrusts I am cumming forcefully into the condom. No longer having the strength to hold my self off him, I collapse on his chest, shivering with the aftermath of my orgasm.

I am overwhelmed. I have never had an orgasm like that before.

"Edward, oh my god that was incredible", I say. I kiss him softly, sensually. I want to express in the kiss that what we have just shared is different...special. I withdraw my spent cock, tie up the condom and head to the bathroom to dispose of it. Quickly washing up, I return with a warm washcloth and gently clean Edward. He sighs his pleasure.

Throwing the cloths on the floor, I crawl under the covers and pull Edward to me, so that his back is to my chest. I nuzzle into his neck, kissing him. He is almost asleep and I am happy beyond belief that he isn't in a rush to leave.

Edward stirs and rolls over to face me. He kisses me softly and whispers, "Jasper, what about the job. Are you going to take it?"

Looking into his green eyes, I see every emotion laid bare. What I see most is hope. Taking a deep breath. I realize that I need to make a decision. Edward tenses beside me, waiting for my response.

"Yes, Edward." I 'm going to take the position. I want the job, but I also want this". I motion between us, " I want to see what we have here. Is it just one night, or could it be...Forever?"

Edward lets out the breath he was holding and hugs me tighter. "forever sounds good."


End file.
